Prologue: The Day, The Earth Stood Still
xxxxx "The death just begun..........." xxxxx Tokyo, Japan/October 12th, 2016 ''(Cue YU-KI -Next Level) Nightfall. A sky view of the notorious city of Tokyo with lights and Tokyo Tower's purple light is moving around. Everything is feeling busy lately. Then, a girl's voice is heard by sings a beautiful, yet mysterious song. In a balcony of an apartment stands a young, teenage boy with short black wavy hair, and blue eyes. For today, he wears a dark teal shirt, and brown pants. This boy is quiet in looking at his futuristic iPhone, and watches a video of that same song. The girl is shown from the music video. She has long black hair, unnatural violet eyes, and wears a black feathered dress in her performance. The band is named YU-KI which recently becomes top spot of the media. Another city view is shown surrounding the lone boy and his household. '''XXXXX' ''Sewers'' It then shows another location of that same, black-haired girl, now wearing a flowery-butterfly white dress, black stockings, and red flat shoes; who is running away with something of a gray cylinder container with red dots. She jumps over a large pipe and continues running. A small robot that looks like a rice cooker accompanies her. A small communicator signals her in her left hear. "Asagi, did you get the vial?" The songtress named, Asagi Kohinata, softly replied to her communicator. "Yes I did." XXXXX Towering above the city of Tokyo is a huge black-grayish headquarters that looks like a Z-STREAM 2000, the people that work there might be the ones controlling the nation. This building is a power symbol for today's nation. XXXXX ''Sewers'' As Asagi and her guardian robot named, VECTOR, keeps running, suddenly, two girls wearing CR-Unit with Exo-Skeleton appear and attempt to fire at the songtress, but she barely evades although slightly hurt with blood in her left cheek. XXXXX ''Highway Truss Bridge'' Now outside, Asagi then puts the mysterious container inside her little robot, but they are spotted by a CR-Unit. The robot in tank mode fires in causing a small explosion. But then, a bulky gray mech appear in protecting the pink-haired girl from the attacker. "I'll hold it off!" a young woman's voice is heard inside that gray mech. "Get out of here and give it to Keiichi!" XXXXX Highway Truss Bridge Asagi understood as she keeps running in her path, but the CR-Unit fire missiles at the girl, causing an explosion which makes the girl and VECTOR fall off the bridge to the waters bellow. XXXXX Apartment The same brown-haired boy stares at the city of what is life be for tomorrow. XXXXX On top of a tall building shows a young, teenage girl. She has a black-haired with the sword, a violet collar bow, a violet dress decorated with yellow lines and pink skirts along with violet arm-plate, black socks, and mystical shoes. She seems to be a Spirit, in which she looks with a serious expression at the city's outlook. In this era, a new story begins now. (End Theme) Category:Death Are Lives